à bientôt
by XYZ263103
Summary: yaoi sasuxnaru, Naruto se voit confier une mission assez spéciale et y rencontre Sasuke...Cette fic est FINI, elle est complete et y'a pas de suite prévu à ce jour.


_**Pardon Sasuke Sarutobi or Koron chan….ouiiiin (c le or ki ma mis dan l'erreur lol) tiens pour me faire pardonner….je mets une nouvelle fic… une sasuXnaru comme d'hab lol**_

VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE FASSE QUOI ???????

Naruto tu

NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? ELLE EST A QUI CETTE IDEE DE GENIE DE MES DEUX

…….Sakura et Tsunade se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. La même décision fut prise en même temps. PAAAAF la claque résonna dans la pièce.

Uuuuh uuuh OUIIIIN IRUKA SENSEI O'SCOUR OUIIIIINNNN le blond partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa mère poule qui venait d'arriver, les cri l'ayant alertés. JE VEUX PAS FAIRE CAAAAAAA

Naruto ? mais faire quoi ?

BEN…

C'est une mission baka !

Iruka, je suis désolé mais il ne peut rien vous dire. Le ton de la cinquième était catégorique. Le brun battit en retraite, l'inquiétude l'envahissant au fur et à mesure que la porte se refermer sur un Kakashi tout sourire tenant par les épaules le pauvre renard effrayé.

Bon, Naruto, tu m'écoutes attentivement s'il te plait car…

NON NON NON NON PAAAAFFFF OUIIIIIN les larmes de crocodiles du blond revinrent au galop.

Je te promets que Sakura chan t'embrassera langoureusement si tu arrives à parfaire ta mission. N'est ce pas Sakura ?

VRAI ?

Oui oui, avec la langue aussi…

KAKA…mais le regard intense des deux plus vieux adultes de la pièce la fit transpirer de peur. O…oook Naruto je promets je promets. Mais les doigts de la jeune fille se croisèrent nerveusement dans son dos, tandis qu'une veine battait violement à sa tempe. _Vous allez souffrir Sensei, si je suis obligé de vraiment le faire, vous allez comprendre c'est quoi avoir mal._

GYYYYAAAAAA J'ACCEPTE ALORS !!!!!! Naruto s'avança les lèvres tendues vers la jeune fille, la bave s'écoulant du coin de sa bouche.

BAKA J'AI DIT APRES LA MISSION.

Un coup de poing virulent l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Kakashi eut pitié de son élève et l'attrapa par le col, l'emmenant jusqu' à l'Ichiraku, avant qu'il ne parte accomplir son devoir.

Le gazouillement des oiseaux s'élevait haut dans les cieux, les couleurs étaient plus vives que jamais, le soleil brillait d'un éclat magnifique et les fleurs se tordaient délicatement sous le vent. Se déplaçant dans se paysage de rêve, une tornade orangée broyée du noir.

mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui moi ? p'tain la merde ou je me suis foutu

…………

Pourquoi ils ont pas demandé cela à Saï, il a plus le genre que moi non ? avec son bide à l'air et…

…………

SHIKAMARU JE TE CAUSE LA

Galère….Naruto, j'y suis pour rien, t'avais pas à accepter il aurait pris quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais pourquoi moi.

………..d'après ce que Tsunade a bien voulu laisser filtrer, c'est parce que l'homme détenant l'info aime les blonds. Et les blonds dans le village…. Bon maintenant, on y est, alors tu te changes et tu y vas.

Shika…..

Non.

Bouhouhou, le monde entier me déteste et je vais finir par le haïr moi aussi.

Naruto enleva son pantalon et son blouson, ayant déjà enfilé des vêtements plus moulants. Il enveloppa son crâne dans un bandana noir, refaisant sortir la couleur paille de sa chevelure et le bleu de ses yeux. Il arrangea la chemise fine de la même couleur, ouverte sur son torse, l'enfilant à moitié dehors moitié dedans de son pantalon qu'il avait gardé orange.

Le blond pénétra dans la bâtisse, se dirigeant vers le bar. _N'importe quoi, qu'elle mission de merde ! me faire draguer un gay pour qu'il me donne des infos sur l'Akatsuki, en plus un immonde déchet…on dirait Jabba the hunt, mais comment ils veulent que je fasse ça._

Le blond but une gorgée d'alcool pour se donner du courage_. Heureusement qu'ils sont pas à cheval sur la loi, j'aurais même pas pu entrer sinon. P'tain et voilà, y'en a déjà un qui me touche l'épaule, nom de Dieu, mais y me lâche pas, y voit bien que je me retourne pas…….arrrrghhhhhhh je veuuuuuux passss bouhouhouhou_.

Naruto tourna la tête d'un air froid et hautain, la couleur de la main n'était pas la bonne, ce n'était donc pas sa cible et il n'avait pas de gant à prendre. Sa proie était aussi pale que la craie, la chevelure aussi noire que la nuit. Son exact opposé.

QUE ?

………un mouvement de tête le fit se taire et il suivit l'individu dans une salle privée.

Mais mais…..

Désolé tu trouveras pas de vieille ici ….hu huhuhu.

……..BAKA QU

Baisse d'un temps Usuratonkachi. Le regard froid glaça Naruto qui en fut vexé et en profita pour le déshabiller du regard.

Mais tu fous quoi là Sasuke ? _pantalon noir et chemise blanche, mieux qu'à la mode Orochimaru en tout cas…je crois._

Et toi ?

Je suis en mission, je cherche une info.

Dans un bar gay ?

……..t'es gay Sasu…..mais un poing bien placé lui frappa le sommet du crâne.

Crétin. Je suis là pour choper une info moi aussi. Mais tu n'as peut être pas remarqué tout à l'heure ?

Quoi ? le blond boudait dans son coin.

Tsss, j'aurais dut te laisser, je regrette franchement….au moins ça t'aurais servi de leçon.

De quoi ? le blond ne comprenait rien.

Toujours aussi lent à la détente. Le verre que tu allais consommer, il y avait une drogue de…

Mais je suis bien là !

T'en as fait qu'une gorgé stupide. Kyubi peut encore gérer. Bref, tu me gênes là. Tu attends que j'obtienne mon info et que je me casse. Ensuite

Ah non, tu vas venir avec moi, l'info du coup je m'en tape et

Et pas moi et je te suivrais pas.

Mais mais

Tu t'attendais peut être que je te suive gentiment ?

…..oui

Hmpf, se regard ne marche pas sur moi Naruto. La porte claqua sèchement.

Hey vous deux, les salles privées sont payantes…

Laissez patron, je paye pour eux. Un immonde sumo à la peau jaunâtre venait d'apparaître, vêtu d'un blanc immaculé lui donnant un air malade plus que saint.

Vraiment…_même le propriétaire à l'air dégoûté…p'tain il est trop horrible._

Oui.

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres fines et sèches de l'homme dont Naruto avait eu la mission de draguer. Au regard que Sasuke eut, le blond sut que l'info qu'il désirait, était elle aussi détenue par cet homme.

Le gras double entra dans la pièce, le regard emplit de désir sur la personne de Naruto, s'épongeant le front par petite tape à l'aide d'un mouchoir de marque. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, bavant à moitié, s'essuyant, continuant de suer, se dirigeant vers le canapé ou il en emplit plus de la moitié. Quatre mercenaires, dont la puissance était palpable, lui servaient de garde de corps et se mirent à ses cotés, restant debout l'arme au poing.

Cache ton air dégoûté Dobe. Sasuke avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour le lui murmurer.

Tchhh, mais c'est pas possible que je fasse ça….le brun le regarda sans comprendre.

Bien messieurs, j'espère que ma présence ne vous dérangera pas trop. Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je vous tue, ou plutôt que mes gardes le fassent, toi viens là.

Hé ?

Hu hu hu, j'aime les blonds, c'est tellement délicieux comme couleur. Habituellement je me réserve tous les blonds qui viennent ici, avec ou sans consentements… je veux que tu viennes ici, le tas de graisse désigna à Naruto ses cuisses dont l'entrejambe se dessinée déjà sous le vêtement de soie.

…….Sasuke regardait la scène, impassible.

Je veux que ton petit ami te regarde pendant que tu jouiras sur moi. _Alors là, sa risque pas, pour que je jouisse…faudrait que je sois plus que drogué…_

…….Naruto ne réagissait pas, un air de répulsion s'emparant de ses traits de plus en plus. _Jamais je pourrais faire ça…plutôt mourir. _L'homme claqua des doigts et les deux hommes disparurent de son champ de vision.

……..Sasuke les avait vu bouger, mais ne voulait pas encore dévoiler son jeu. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua de fixer l'homme sur le sofa.

Bon, amène toi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire dans la journée et surtout, ton copain à sa vie entre mes mains. Si tu ne viens pas, il est mort. Un autre claquement de doigts.

…… Naruto se retourna un peu et vit la position dont laquelle se trouvait l'Uchiha. Un sabre contre la gorge, un autre contre le ventre et un regard dédaigneux pour toute réponse.

Viens. La main jaune se leva vers lui, un doigt huileux lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

………Naruto regarda Sasuke et ne répondit pas à la demande de son maître chanteur.

………un nouveau claquement de doigt se fit entendre. La lame s'appuya un peu plus sur la gorge d'albâtre, un fin filet rouge s'en écoula, s'imprégnant dans la chemise de son compagnon.

Sasuke ne bougeait comme s'il voulait voir jusqu'où le blond irait pour lui. Cela se lisait d'ailleurs clairement dans le regard d'ébène. Naruto eut un air dégoûté, il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration et révéla un regard déterminé comme jamais.

Il se détourna du brun et s'avança vers le monstre lui faisant face. Il s'arrêta face à lui, entre les deux gardes du corps, les yeux emplis de défi. _Si je ne suis pas assez rapide, Sasuke est mort, je ne peux pas prendre en otage ce gros lard, il a mon info et le tuer n'est pas pensable…il faut que je trouve la faille…guééééé berrk mais range ton engin baka._

L'homme lui faisant face lui présenter son sexe, se caressant sans honte. _P'tain je croyais avoir vu des choses avec ero-sennin mais là c'est pire…geeerkkk je vais être maladeuuuuu…o'scour Sasuke, Shika bouhouhou._

Naruto se mit à trembler. _Le plus urgent c'est de faire baisser leurs gardes pour que Sasuke puisse se défendre et prendre le dessus, ensuite ….il va chier !!!_ le blond tomba à genoux, avançant une main vers ce qui lui était présenté. Enroulant ses doigts avec répugnance autour du membre déjà dressé, il commença à le masturber, maudissant tout un chacun sur sa condition présente.

_Aïe que…_Quelque chose lui avait été enfoncé dans le cou. Portant la main à sa gorge, il sentit l'odeur du sang s'élever tandis que sa vue perdait en vigueur. Tous lui semblaient être au ralentit. Naruto voyait le pénis se rapprochait, il sentait la main sur le sommet de sa tête qui l'abaisser vers l'érection alors que de l'autre main, il essayait de lui ouvrir la bouche.

Naruto sentit le corps étranger dans sa bouche, dont le goût et l'aspect le révulsaient, se mouvoir._ Non, non, noooon, uuughh._ Son corps refusait de bouger, il n'y arrivait pas, un grommellement de rage s'éleva de sa gorge, s'étranglant dans un gargouillis pathétique lorsque l'autre vint en lui.

La colère était telle qu'il ne réfléchit plus, il se releva d'un bond, l'adrénaline ayant réveillé ses membres engourdis, et attrapa les armes des mercenaires l'entourant. Naruto planta les armes dans leurs poitrines respectives, mais l'un deux eut le temps de lui planter une nouvelle aiguille dans le cou avant de sombrer.

Naruto sentit le brun à ses coté, le Shidori voilà ce qu'il avait utilisé. L'Uchiha posa sa main sur l'épaule de son rival, mais celui si se dégagea, se réfugiant contre un mur ou il prit appui.

Me touche pas. Le teint cuivré était à présent livide, le blond se pencha en avant et vomit tripes et entrailles.

Naruto ?

Bwaaaraaaaarrrkkkk, le blond se forçait à recracher ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

………..Sasuke se tourna vers sa proie, _c'est à cause de lui et de moi aussi, j'aurais du agir au bon moment….tchhhh_. Son regard devint aussi transperçant que celui d'un lynx.

Hiiiiiiii, le sumo se mit à pleurer, geignant dans tous les sens, lui proposant monts et merveilles pour avoir la vie sauve.

Si tu ne veux pas mourir, soit sage et donne moi l'info que je cherche.

Que..que…qu'elle

Sur l'Akatsuki. La voix était morne, aucune montée d'octave de la part de ses cordes vocales.

A…Aka…Akatsuki ? con..connais pas….le brun arracha l'un des sabres plantait dans l'un des cadavre de garde du corps et le colla au triple menton qui lui faisait face.

Parle. Un regard à Naruto, énerva un peu plus le brun. Son compagnon s'essuyait avec rage sa bouche rougit par le frottement qu'il lui infligeait.

……….je ne veux pas mourir.

……….tu mourras si tu ne parles pas. La lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chair.

On a un rendez-vous dans une semaine. Je dois leur donner une info sur un village ou j'ai construit une forteresse, comment y pénétrer pour arriver jusqu'au démon qu'ils gardent en leur possession. L'homme parlait à un rythme effréné.

Explique moi comment. La jaunisse ambulante ne se fit pas prier et lui raconta comment faire. Le brun savait qu'il ne mentait pas, pas assez de courage. Cet homme serait certainement mort après sa rencontre avec le groupe.

…….. bonne nuit.

Le sang qui gicla du cou mis à nu, tacha la face laiteuse. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'homme à terre que Naruto avait transpercé, n'était pas encore mort, et s'était à moitié relever pour le pourfendre de son arme qu'il s'était retiré du torse. Mais il n'avait pas touché la bonne personne, le blond s'était mis entre l'Uchiha et la lame, se la prenant dans le ventre. Un violent coup de griffe mis fin définitivement au jour du cadavre ambulant.

Naruto…

Tsss, baka, mmm le blond cracha du sang et s'écroula.

NARUTO.

Mais le blond ne lui répondit pas, inconscient. Dans sa colère, Sasuke enfonça l'épée dans le cœur du goret et se pencha pour prendre le blond dans ses bras. Faisant sauter une partie du mur, l'Uchiha s'enfonça dans les dédales de rue et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une maison inoccupée.

Défonçant une fenêtre, il y pénétra et déposa son ami sur un lit, arrachant un drap poussiéreux. Sasuke dénuda le torse de son ami, révélant le tatouage à l'air ambiant, s'attardant sur la plaie déjà cicatrisée. Il laissa ainsi Naruto et partit de l'autre coté de la pièce, tout contre la fenêtre.

Un bruit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre envahissait peu à peu le silence de la pièce. Naruto semblait haletait. Le brun s'approcha et inspecta l'autre. La plaie avait arrêté de guérir, ne s'étant pas totalement refermée, Naruto suait à grosse goutte, grognant et sifflant entre ses dents.

Sasuke posa sa main sur le front cuivré qu'il trouva terriblement brûlant, et décida d'aller chercher de l'eau pour le nettoyer et lui faire une compresse. Lorsqu'il revint, le blond s'était mis à parler.

hnnn, pars pas, reste….pour moi….hnnnn

………le brun prépara sa compresse.

Sasuke, **_hu ?_** reste…..ba..ka nnnn, …nais…te …ramène…rais…te…me. Nnn

………l'Uchiha posa la première compresse sur le front du blond, épongeant avec la deuxième la plaie au niveau du thorax.

Nn….nnn, Naruto se mit à s'agiter, essayant de parler.

……..Sasuke continua d'enlever le sang comme si de rien n'était.

Nnn, no…NON ! le blond se releva, les yeux enfiévraient et paniquaient, me touche pas. En voulant se mettre hors d'atteinte, Naruto tomba du lit.

……..que ? l'Uchiha voyait son compagnon ramper à terre, essayant de se sauver, mais sa blessure le rappela à l'ordre, le faisant tousser et cracher du sang. Son corps se mit à trembler tandis qu'il essayait encore d'avancer, le souffle court.

……ah…..ah……ahnnnn, mal…nnn. Naruto se recroquevilla, s'entourant de ses bras devant son impuissance à fuir. Le brun vint à lui.

Hey Na

JE VEUX PAS ! Je refuse la mission, je refuse….je re…

Naru….le brun avança la main pour lui toucher l'épaule mais l'autre se jeta en arrière, apeuré.

DOBE !!! le blond releva le visage à l'entente de se nom, les yeux bleus encore plus vif qu'à l'accoutumé à cause de sa faiblesse.

Sasuke !!! Sasuke, sasuke, il….

Calme toi Naruto, je suis là. Le blond lui entoura la nuque de ses épaules.

Sasuke, il…uhuu, il….

Pardon, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du….

Non…non…j'aurai du le tuer tout de suite

….et moi j'aurais du aussi agir Naruto. Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cette situation.

J'aurais jamais du accepter cette mission héhéhé

Arrête de rire baka, le brun le serra dans ses bras et sentit que l'autre pleurait contre son épaule.

Le blond finit par se calmer, un moment plus tard et Sasuke se sépara de lui à regret. Naruto regarda sans grand intérêt l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Une petite pièce grise de poussière, la saleté uniforme recouvrant la totalité des meubles abandonnés. Sans se demander le pourquoi du comment, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, certain que le brun ne serait plus là à son retour.

L'air frais sur son corps lui fit du bien, Naruto se déshabiller avec lenteur et se glissa sous l'eau chaude ruisselante de la douche. Sa plaie se refermée lentement, l'eau qui si insérait, lui faisait mal. Sortant de la cabine, il marcha sur le carrelage froid, y laissant ses empreintes. Ses jambes flageolaient, il ne sentait que trop bien son corps, comme s'il s'était entraîné des mois entier sans s'arrêter.

Naruto rentra dans la pièce, soutenu par le mur qu'il longeait, sa vue se brouillée, son cerveau lui faisait mal, ses pas se faisaient lourd tout comme ses épaules. _La piqûre que j'ai eu, de la drogue….non plutôt du poison. Il faut que je prévienne Shikamaru, il me ramènera au village et Sakura pourra aider Kyubi à me guérir plus vite…cette sensation est trop désagréable._

Deux mains s'abattirent sur lui et le fit sursauter. Deux billes rouges se dessinée dans les ténèbres environnantes.

Usuratonkachi

Tchhh, t'arrêteras quand de m'appeler comme ça ?

Tu as entendu pour l'info aussi n'est ce pas ?

Hmm

…….le brun se pencha et le souleva de nouveau dans ses bras.

Hééé qu'est ce…aïeuuu

Quoi ?

Rien, j'ai mal au crâne. Et mon corps me lance et j'espère que je vais oublier cette putain de sensation, nnnn. Naruto ferma les yeux

………ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et le brun le posa à nouveau dans le lit. Dors.

Tsss et tu vas te barrer pendant mon sommeil hein. Nnn…oublie…pas….je te..rame..nerais. le brun retira sa main du front du blond grâce à laquelle il l'avait endormie.

Passa ainsi quelques heures, mais la fièvre du blond ne faisait qu'augmentée. Il ne disait certes rien, mais semblait souffrir. **_Souffrir en silence et seul…tsss, toi tu changes pas décidément. _** Le brun se déshabilla et se glissa dans les draps, enveloppant le blond de ses bras et finis lui aussi par s'endormir.

Le jour se levait doucement, balayant de ses rayons la ville et l'enveloppant d'une douce chaleur. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur son compagnon qui respirait tranquillement, dormant comme si de rien n'était dans ses bras. Sasuke respira le parfum qui se dégageait de son rival et finit par s'asseoir dans le lit.

Bonjour Sasuke.

…….

Bonjour Naruto. Tu n'es plus malade ? non je vais mieux Sasuke, merci de m'avoir aidé, s'était sympa, bien que si on nous chope ainsi, on se taperait la honte de notre vie et….

T'as pas finis ton monologue ?

Héhéhé

Et qui te dis que j'aurais honte ?

Hé ?

Baka. Le brun se pencha et scella les lèvres charnues des siennes. Quand je t'ais vu faire le premier pas, je voulais déjà le tuer, mais si je bougeais, tu aurais été en danger…je n'ai pas pu….désolé

…….._pas si désagréable que ça de sa part, _un sourire prit place sur les traits fatigués du blond. En moins de deux jours j'ai entendu plus d'un pardon, héhéhé, je vais finir par croire que t'es pas le vrai idiot qui me servait de rival. Et en plus tu m'embrasses…y'a une erreur quelque part.

……. Le brun se pencha à nouveau sur son compagnon l'embrassa, commençant par l'effleurer doucement puis à approfondir l'échange en voyant que Naruto ne bougeait pas. De sa langue, il demanda l'accès à celle de son ami, prolongeant l'échange.

……..

Tu ne fuis pas ?

Je devrais ?

Tu n'aimes pas Sakura ?

…..disant que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre à l'esprit….tous les jours….pendant….plus de deux ans….

Hu hu hu, je suis à ce point là important à tes yeux Naruto.

………

HUM !

Hé ? le blond détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Shikamaru avait le regard détourné, rouge comme une tomate, se grattant la joue d'un air gêner.

Bon disant que je n'ai rien vu….galère…..je devrais te traîner de force à Konoha ou te tuer même Sasuke…….mais déjà que je suis pas de niveau….je pense….alors si je me mets l'autre crétin à dos…

Qui t'appelles crétin Shika ?

……d'après toi Naruto ? bon je n'ai rien vu, je ne sais rien, et j'attends sur le toit. Viens qu'on tu auras finis.

Hmmm. Le brun disparut et un silence pesant s'installa. Naruto le brisa en premier. Sasuke je…

….j'ai autre chose à faire Naruto…..et pour le moment je ne veux aucune barrière…aucune attache….

Mais…les yeux azures devinrent plus sombre.

Tssss, je ne me laisserais pas faire Usuratonkachi. Le brun se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, enfouissant l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure soleil.

………

Il faut que je devienne plus fort.

Hnn, à nous deux…

Je veux tuer Itachi de mes mains…je verrais ensuite quoi faire si je suis toujours en vie. Le brun commençait à se dissiper dans un mince nuage de fumée.

T'as intérêt de vivre Teme, sinon je viendrais te chercher même en enfer.

Huhuhu, tes rêves deviennent de plus en plus impossible.

Tsss, je serais Hokage. On se voit dans une semaine.

Qui c'est….qui vivra verra.

Sur cette dernière parole, le brun s'évapora dans la dernière volupte de fumée. Le blond essuya une larme, se mordant la lèvre, il se releva, enfilant ses vêtements tachés de sang et partit sur le toit rejoindre galère-man. Ce dernier regardait calmement les nuages passer, un peu de rouge au joue en voyant son ami s'avançait vers lui. Naruto prit place près de lui et le mit au courant, puis ils reprirent peut après la route du retour.


End file.
